Oh Baby
by krissie.taylor
Summary: What happens when virtual babies are introduced to help CID and Uniform bond. krissie xxx
1. Chapter 1

Part c

Disclaimer: I got this idea from a good friend of mine who recently went through the same experience with her boyfriend..

Oh Baby

Chapter One:

"I have gathered you all here today to set you a little challenge I have noticed there I

becoming a divide between both CID and Uniform so you will other the next seven

days learn to work as a united front. With the help of Virtual Simulators'". Smithy

gestured towards a row of what looked like dolls.

"Ok so we look after a doll?". Will looked dumbfounded.

"No will the doll is like a baby it cries and you have to deal with it only you don't actually but the things it needs it comes with two nappies and two bottles and a metal key". Everyone looked at Beth stunned. "Some of the girls I was friends with at school took child development and you had to look after one for the weekend".

"Generally Beth is right that is the general idea. Each of you pairs will take a doll and look after it for seven days it is up to you if you co operate or if one of you takes the baby". Smithy looked towards where Max and Terry where sat.

"So who are we paired with". Max already looked bored of the conversation.

"You DS Carter are paired with PC Green". Gina nodded toward one the babies as Smithy passed one in a pretty pink baby gro to Beth. "Everything you need it in the bag" Smithy passed a white baby changing bag to Max. "Other pairing's are as follows. Terry and Sally. Smithy and Kezia. Sam and Nate. Will and Millie and Mickey and Sally". Smithy handed all the dolls out as Gina left the room.

"Right so what are we going to do". Beth came round to the front of Max's desk.

"Look after her". Max stated simply.

"I mean how are we going to work this because I am pretty sure I'm not allowed to take her on patrol". Max finally got what she meant.

"Fine I'll have her in CID during the day and you can collect her when your shift finishes but have her on your days off". Beth seemed happy with this.

"Wait what about her?". Beth looked at her.

"What about her?". Max put his pen down and sat back there really was some things to discuss.

"Where does she sleep? What does she wear? How am I meant to take her out?". Beth looked scandalised by the thoughts going round in her head.

"I don't know". Beth and Max sat and they both looked at each before Beth grabbed the doll as Max followed her into Inspector's Gold's office.

"What do we do?". Beth took one of the seats. Gina smiled at her. "Have you read the information booklet in the baby bag?" Max looked at Beth as they got up and left.

"I can't believe they are doing this to me". Sally whinged to Terry who looked like he couldn't care less.

"what exactly are they doing to you?" Terry didn't even turn to face her.

"This baby". Sally looked at it carefully.

"It's virtual it'll be easy just take it home and look after it". Terry shrugged the conversation off

"Wait I have to take it home" Sally looked horrified.

"Yeah it is your baby". Terry looked at her like she was stupid.

"No it's our baby". Sally handed it to him and walked out.

"So I'll take days you can do nights". Kezia stood up to leave Smithy's office.

"But what if it wakes up during the night". Smithy looked right at the doll.

"Then make it go back to sleep". Kezia got to the door.

"No I'll do days you can do night". Smithy took the doll.

"I want to do days". Kezia took it back.

"But I get cranky if I don't get my sleep". Smithy took the baby back again.

"So do I" Kezia snatched her again.

"then we'll have to come up with a routine won't we". Smithy took her and placed her on his desk.

"I think she looks like me". Will cooed.

"Yeah she does have that plastically look about her". Millie laughed.

"Haha". Will smiled at Millie.

"So who wants to do what?". Millie sat down at Will's desk.

"We can alternate". Will smiled.

"Sure".

AN: Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bill or any of it's characters.

AN: Just to clear something up I didn't realise until I re-read the original despite reading it through several when it was on FF that I had paired Sally up twice so after much deliberation I have decided that she will be in a relationship with Mickey however still paired with Terry. Hope this clears it up krissie xxx

Chapter 2

Oh baby.

"Right that is me finished for the day". Beth peered into the desk of Max's draw to see their virtual baby.

"Good she had done nothing but cry". Beth smiled.

"That might be because she can do nothing but cry" Max didn't see the funny side.

"fine, anyway what time will you be dropping her off tomorrow because I have the day off". Max leaned back in his chair.

"well so have I so I thought I would be having her". Max looked shocked.

"I thought I heard you arranging to go in town with Will tomorrow". Beth looked confused.

"Yeah I am. I'll take her with me". Beth sat on the edge of his desk looking into his deep green eyes.

"You. Beth Green are going to take a plastic doll in town where there are people". Max was honestly stunned.

"don't worry about it I am borrowing my niece's pram no one will even notice it's not real plus I plan on letting Will have the privilege of pushing.

"No can do". Beth turned round to see Millie at the opposing desk.

"What?", Beth smiled at her.

"Will is taking ours in town tomorrow". Beth pupils dilated with fear.

"So I'll have to take that in town with me in public". Millie giggled before nodding.

"Yep". Millie and Max exchanged smirks.

"I don't what you are looking so happy about I'll drop her off at nine". Beth shot a final withering glance at Max before walking out only to walk back in seconds later to collect the doll.

X o x o x o x o

"Does he honestly think that I am going to look after this thing for seven days and let him take joint credit". Mickey was becoming rapidly bored with this evenings topic of conversation between him and Sally.

"I'm sure he did". Mickey looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah well if he thinks he's right then I'll have to show him otherwise". Sally stood up with a devilish look on her face.

"What are you going to do?". Mickey jumped up knowing when she had that glint in her eye no good was going to come from whatever she had planned.

"teach him it takes two to parent". Sally walked over picking up the yellow pages.

"By calling him". Mickey looked confused.

"Nope I'm going to send her to him". Mickey couldn't help but laugh.

"You cannot be serious I'm pretty sure wrapping the doll up and sending it is classed as neglect". Sally continued flicking pages.

"nope I am going to hire a stripper gram". Sally smiled at her genius idea before punching numbers into her phone.

"A what now?". Mickey sat back down thinking if what he thought a stripped gram was he wouldn't mind having one.

"instead of paying him to strip I am going to pay him to deliver the doll". Sally shushed him as a voice came across the other line.

X o x o x o

"How did we come to this conclusion?". Smithy sat back down on Kezia's settee.

"because we couldn't agree on who took what so the inspector kindly gave her opinion and here we are a nice little family in my lovely nice flat". Kezia's tone was anything but friendly and smiley more sarcastic.

"well who will get up during the night?". Smithy and Kezia both looked at each before jumping up wanting to get to the bedroom before the other.

"Smithy GET OUT". Kezia shouted through the door clearly coming second.

"Nope I need my sleep enjoy your night". Kezia swore loudly as she made her way loudly back to the living room where the crying doll had just erupted into yet more cries.

"KEZIA". Smithy hollered throughout the flat.

"Yes sweetheart". Kezia was sat on the sofa with her ipod on after leaving the screaming device outside her bedroom door.

"come get the doll". Smithy picked him up and headed through to the lounge.

"No" Kezia looked up defiantly before taking another sip of the large glass of red wine.

"Look you do first feed I'll do second". Smithy was desperate to get at least a little night's sleep.

"and what if he gets up more than twice?". Kezia questioned as she held out the plastic bottle for Smithy to silence the doll with.

"then we will alternate". Smithy and Kezia seemed pretty happy with the settlement.

X o x o x o

"I let Beth know you and Kate will be joining her and Lydia in town". Millie sat down next to Will in CID.

"I will". Will locked his computer before turning to face her.

"yeah it is your turn tomorrow I'll have her tonight and you can do tomorrow". Millie sighed before looking over the doll.

"so I'll do days and you can do night's". Will beeped the doll before it went into full blown crying mode.

"Nope tomorrow you'll have her day and night and then after that I'll do day and night and so on and so forth". Millie seemed happy with that conclusion as she flicked through Stevie's glossy magazine.

AN: OK end of chapter two if anyone has any idea of what should happen whilst they are looking after the babies please let me know. Krissie xxx. Oh and please read and review. xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Title__**: Oh baby. **_

_**Chapter**__: 3/10. _

_**Story summary**__: what happens when virtual simulators are introduced to help CID and Uniform bond. _

_**Pairings**__: Beth/Max, Mickey/Sally and Smithy/Kezia._

_**Rating**__: M to be safe_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own anything unless it is something you don't recognise._

_**L O V E **_

"_Beth finally". Max picked the doll up it was 7.30 and after a uneventful day of _

_shopping with Will she was finally dropping Lydia off. _

"_sorry am I keeping you". Beth's voice was anything but concerned. _

"_yeah actually you are, what time will you be coming for her tomorrow?". _

"_I can't im working you'll have to have her through the day". Beth deadpanned. _

"_So you want me to have her all night and all day?". Max looked horrified. _

"_Yeah but then I'll pick her up as soon as I finish". Beth kissed Max's cheek for _

_goodwill and left for her meal with Sally, Mickey and Ben. _

"_Bye". Max couldn't help but smile as he set the car seat up in his car. _

"_Wait where are you taking her?". Beth spun round. _

"_I have dinner with my parents, she's coming too". Max looked at her like she was mad. _

"_How long for?". Beth walked over to check her over._

"_Beth she isn't real". Max smiled. _

"_Says he who is so precisely checking that the seat is secure". _

"_Ouch although dinner with my mother is rather dangerous". Max laughed as her expression changed. _

"_You are joking aren't you?". Beth looked actually worried. _

"_Yes feel free to join me if you like". Max smiled lightly. _

"_Haha". Beth took out her phone. _

"_problems?". Beth smiled. _

"_No I can take Lydia actually apparently Sally isn't very well so Mickey and Sally _

_aren't coming and Ben is going to go to Will to play some grand theft auto thing". _

_Max smiled even more. _

"_Well then you can come with me then". Beth looked shocked. _

"_You actually want me to go". Max smiled again. _

"_Yeah it would nice". Beth smiled as Max opened the car door for her. _

_L O V E _

"_So how did Beth take it?". Mickey poured her a glass of wine._

"_Good she and Max are going out with Lydia instead". Sally mused. _

"_DS Carter and Beth going out". Mickey laughed. _

"_Yeah I know but at least she won't be bothered by the fact we bailed on her". _

"_She wouldn't anyway imagine the horror of the waiting staff if we walked in with a _

_plastic doll. "Sally laughed. _

"_Although I was hoping to ask you something whilst we were out". Sally brows _

_furrowed. _

"_Yeah I was wondering if you would marry me". Mickey got out the ring. _

"_Marry you?". Sally couldn't speak. _

"_Yeah become my wife". Mickey smiled as she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. _

"_Yeah" Sally laughed a little. "Of course" she exclaimed throwing herself at him. _

_L O V E _

"_So what do you want to order?". Smithy passed Kezia the leaflet. _

"_Anything I'm starving". Kezia laughed as her stomach rumbled right on cue. _

"_Pizza?". Smithy looked at the first page. _

"_Pizza sounds good". Kezia sat back down on the sofa holding their baby. _

"_Don't you think we should name him?". Smithy looked at it curiously. _

"_Names?". Kezia laughed. _

"_Beth and Max, and Will and Millie have named there". Smithy picked it up. _

"_Beth named hers and Max had no choice, Will and Millie well they are Will and Millie _

_the poor virtual thing didn't ever stand a chance". Smithy let out a laugh. _

"_fine he will remain nameless". Smithy went back to pondering the menu. _

"_I like Bertie". Smithy spat out the coca cola he was drinking. _

"_No never". Kezia pouted. _

"_fine then honey you pick on". Kezia smirked getting ready to argue._

"_I like junior". Kezia stopped 'junior' she could get used to that. _

"_Junior it is then". Smithy smiled as they clinked glasses. _

_AN: Only short I know but I am running out of inspo for this one so if yo have any ideas or anything you want to happen please let me know. _

_Krissie xxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **oh baby**

**Chapter**: 4 out of 10. 

**Story summary**: What happens when Virtual babies are introduced to help Uniform and CID bond. 

**Pairings: **Max/Beth, Nate/Sam, Mickey/Sally, Will/Millie, Smithy/Kezia. 

**Rating**: M to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. 

**Author's note: **Ok I will take this time to apologise that there has been no Nate/Sam I will try and get it in it is just with five parings it can get tough writing everything. 

L O V E 

"Max does this feel a bit weird to you?". Beth got out at Max's parent's house. 

"a bit I have never introduced anyone to my parents female". Beth laughed. 

"really no-one". Max was shocked by Beth's reaction he expected her to be shocked. 

"nope no-one so you can officially say your privileged". Max winked at her. 

"thanks". Max laughed something about Beth made him feel comfortable.

"but I should warn you my mother might get a little bit personal". Beth looked a little curios. 

"what do you mean? personal?". Beth stopped getting Lydia out. 

"Well nothing she'll be fine". Beth eyed him curiously before Lydia started crying. 

"Max". Beth heard a cheerful voice call out to him. 

"Hi mum". Beth giggled a little. 

"How are you and who the hell is the stunning brunette". Max's mum walked straight 

past Max to Beth "and a baby too". Max mum was beaming as she pulled Beth into a 

hug. 

"me and Beth aren't together we are working together to take care a virtual baby". 

"So you two aren't together?". Max's mum looked shocked and upset. 

"no we are friends". Beth had to bite back a retort never remembering her and Max 

doing anything that normal friends do. 

"Fine". Max's mum turned back around and headed inside. 

"Hi Beth I'm Jack and this is my wife Tulia". Beth shook his hand. 

"Hi". Beth looked around awkwardly. 

"Sorry about this". A young looking woman and a man. 

"don't worry". Beth smiled at her. 

"I'm Susa, Max's sister". Beth hugged her. "this is the not so good other half. Mike". 

Beth smiled the night had just improved. 

"Beth, Mike, Susa, Jack come for dinner now". Tulia shouted from what Beth presumed was the kitchen. 

"So Beth you work with Max". Beth nodded. 

"Yeah I'm in uniform though". Max smiled encouragingly. 

"how is that different to CID?". Susa addressed the question at Max. 

"Beth work's a lot more hands on and she works more with the suspects whilst in CID it is investigation". Max hoped his answer satisfied his mum.

"So do you two have any romantic feeling for each other what so ever?". Beth was shocked by Tulia's question. 

"Mum". Both Max and Susa said in unison. 

"what I am only asking, you have swore to me I'm not getting any grandchildren from you and no offence I would rather they have Beth's looks". Beth spat out her drink accidentally. 

"Sorry". Beth looked around the table. 

"Don't worry about it". Max's dad smiled at her. 

"So do you think you will get married?". Tulisa was looking at Beth. 

"To Max?". Beth looked at Max. 

"Well she may be pretty but not exactly sharp". 

"MOTHER". Max all but shouted as Susa sat in shock. 

"I think I'm going to call it a night I am at work tomorrow". Beth quickly picked up the car seat. 

"Beth please stay, I'm sorry". Max didn't care his family was watching. 

"I'm sorry but I have to go". Max smiled at everyone and headed out. 

"At least let me drive you". Max grabbed his keys. 

"No you stay I'll grab a cab". Max sighed. 

"No take my keys stay with Lydia, I'll have her tonight as we agreed". Max was practically begging. 

"sure". Beth smiled. 

Max got in just after eleven and went straight to find Beth, finding her curled up asleep in his bed. Max didn't know what happened but soon he was asleep next to her. 

L O V E 

"so soon to be Mrs, Mickey Webb what do you want to do?". Mickey slowly traced circles up her arms with his fingers. 

"I think we should talk weddings". Sally sat up eagerly. 

"We have been engaged for the best part of two hours, quite literally". Mickey kissed her. 

"Yeah but didn't you used to dream about your wedding". Mickey looked horrified by the thought. 

"NO". Mickey laughed but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Sally's face. 

"fine let's talk weddings". Mickey sighed as Sally pulled up the laptop. 

"I know you said talk but we can research". Mickey smiled just happy she was. 

"Yeah". Sally looked up at him as she heard the distinct noise of the bay crying. 

"I think it is time Terry pulled his weight". Mickey stood up pulling her up.

"You mean you want us to take Annabelle to Terry". Sally looked scandalously at Mickey. 

"Yeah we have had her for three days and he has done nothing". Sally smiled. 

"no and we need to consummate our engagement". Mickey winked at her. 

"But leaving her with Mickey isn't that a bit irresponsible". Sally argued. 

"yes and no, Terry was placed on this challenge as well it isn't fair on you". 

Sally knew he was right she just couldn't let them put the baby in that position. 

L O V E 

"Nate get the baby". Sam rolled over nudging Nate awake.

"I got him last time". Nate mumbled back. 

"No you didn't Nate hurry up he's going to time out". Nate growled. 

"you are getting him next time". Nate all but slammed the key in the back.

"Look he's sleeping now". Sam rolled back resting up on her shoulders. 

"yeah after I got up and went to him". Sam laughed. 

"Nate he sleeps next to you". Nate laughed. 

"Not the point plus I have to be up early". Nate deadpanned. 

"Why?". Sam chuckled. 

"Because me and little Evan are going in town". Nate stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Evan". Sam raised her eyebrows. 

"Yeah why not". Nate kissed her. 

"Because it is a silly name". Sam still deepened the kiss. 

"Well he has been christened Evan so there nothing you ca do about it". Nate extenuated each word with a kiss. 

"Really because I can of something". Sam moved so she was straddling him. 

"Go for it". Nate laughed as she kissed him. 

L O V E 

"Will". Millie nudged him. 

"What?". Will moved. 

"You feel asleep". Will sat up. 

"When?". Will ran a hand through his hair. 

"About ten minutes after you sat down". Will mouthed an apology. 

"Don't worry about it she slept". Will smiled. 

"should she off". Will was a bit worried. 

"Babies don't always sleep through". Millie smiled. 

"No I guess they don't". 

"Well we're going to have to get used to it". Millie looked at him waiting. 

"What do you mean we only have her for another 12 days". Will smiled. 

"I'm pregnant Will". Will looked astonished. 

**AN**: Ok sorry there was no Smithy/Kezia. I will include them next time. Hope you liked it please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Oh baby

Chapters: 5 out of 10

Story summary: what happens when you introduce virtual simulators to help CID and uniform bond.

Pairings: Max/Beth, Nate/Sam, Mickey/Sally, Will/Millie, Smithy/Kezia.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

L O V E

Beth stirred slightly as Lydia started to cry Max immediately awoke feeling strange but contented with Beth lay in his arms. Max slowly moved so she was lying back on her back. Max didn't know when she had moved so she was laying into his side with his arm tight round her but if he was honest he liked it. Max crept over to where Lydia was laying on a pillow on top the chair quickly he pleased the key in the back and immediately the room fell silent once more. Max didn't notice Beth wake, as quietly as he could he slid back into bed.

"I should go". Max jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Maybe". Max wanted her to stay but he was nearly twice her age, he just needed to know what she was thinking. Max watched as outline began to move as the moonlight seeped over her body Beth sat forward some more causing the quilt to fall and exposing her lack of clothes to Max it was only then he realised she was in her bra, not knowing where he dress had gone.

Max resisted the temptation to sit up and kiss her shoulder. Beth wanted to get up and leave but something was stopping her. Part of her needed to know how Max felt about her and there was only one way she could tell. Slowly she lay down making sure to lay directly onto Max's bare chest. Beth felt Max's chest clench beneath her and she was about to move until she felt his lips kissing down her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

L O V E

"Mickey". Sally rolled over so she was face to face with him.

"Mickey". Sally could tell he was not sleeping by his breathing.

"mhmm". Mickey mumbled trying to ignore her.

"I can't sleep". Mickey groaned feebly. Great a sleepless night for him as well.

"close your eyes and stop thinking". Mickey turned to face the ceiling knowing if he opened his eyes he would be lost to her charms.

"How do you know I'm thinking?". Sally also moved onto her back,

"because I know you". Sally could tell Mickey was smiling by the tone in his voice.

"good, because I need you to look after Annabelle tomorrow". Sally giggled as Mickey sucked in a breathe trying to figure out how to reply.

"and the reason for this is?". Mickey pulled her so she was laid almost on top of him.

"because I asked you nicely". Sally kissed his chest.

"yeah and I want to know the catch". Mickey kissed her hair.

"there isn't one I'm at work and I don't think Terry is going to have her whilst I'm out on patrol". Sally winged.

"sure you can". Mickey retorted back.

"Max has Lydia". Sally knew this would get a reaction. "Will has Kate". Sally smirked.

"Fine I'll have Annabelle". Sally smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

L O V E

"we're having a baby?". Will just sat on the coach his mind spinning.

"Yeah". Millie beamed as she sat next to him.

"how? We were always careful". Will never expected to have kids.

"well maybe it didn't work". Millie was getting nervous now she always presumed Will would be

Happy.

"what are we going to do?". Will ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know". Millie didn't know anymore but it wasn't a question of what was going to happen

about the baby but more between her and Will.

"do you want to keep the baby?". Will looked up at her scared of the answer.

"Yeah, yeah I do". There she had said it, Millie thought she saw the tiniest hint of relief cross Will's face.

"Then I guess we're having a baby". Millie noted the lighter tone to his voice now more conviction.

"yeah I guess we are". Millie smiled slightly as she ran her hand down her small, flat stomach.

"who do we tell first". Will had a look of panic in his face again as he tried to imagine telling his

mother, he had got a girl pregnant and was not married to her.

"well if we go the doctor and find out how far along I am then we can decide what to do from

there". Millie was trying to stay calm about the whole thing, organise everything in her mind.

"yeah ". Will sighed this was bigger than he ever expected.

"Will". Millie looked over at hi throughout this whole conversation he hadn't looked at her once.

Will stood up and walked over the window, he needed some space, he needed to think.

L O V E

"What do you fancy doing". Nate rolled over to face Sam.

"Staying in bed". Sam smiled as she snuggled futher under to covers.

"Sounds good to me". Nate pulled at her causing her to giggle.

"I didn't mean like that". Nate was about to retort before the phone went. Nate face fell as the conversation played out.

"let me guess, day in bed isn't going to happen". Nate sighed.

"Sorry but I'm needed" Sam also sighed as she flung back the covers she was nestled under.

"OK" Sam could tell he was annoyed but she couldn't blame him, she couldn't remember the last

time they had spent the whole day and night together.

"I promise I will be home as soon as I can". Sam leant over and kissed him.

"you had better". Nate smiled as he grabbed her again.

"Oh I will and please take care of the baby". Sam didn't wait for his answer as she rushed out of the

room. Nate could only smile as he watched her retreating back.

"It's just you and me little one". Nate smiled as he picked up the doll. "Come on". Nate placed Evan

on the bed as he began the hunt for his clothes.

L O V E

"Smithy. What are you doing?". Kezia stood in the doorway.

"Getting Junior dressed". Smithy replied sarcastically.

"Why is he in a football strip?".Kezia probed getting ready to take the baby.

"Because me and Nate are heading out to watch the game". Smithy picked the baby up before grabbing his car keys.

"You can't take the baby to the football match". Kezia looked horrified by the very thought.

"I'm not we're heading to Mickey's". Smithy kissed her cheek as he ducked underneath her.

L O V E

"Hi". Smithy wandered into the living.

"Evan look it's Junior". Mickey laughed at Will purely adorable behaviour.

"Oh wow". Smithy played along.

"What time does the game start girls?". Mickey handed a can to each of them.

"kick off's at two". Will kicked his feet up.

"Oi feet down". Mickey tapped his legs.

"yes boss". The guys were stopped as a cry broke the conversation.

"Which one?". The lads looked from one to another.

"Umm". Simultaneously the lads all reached for their doll.

"Now mine". Will groaned as yet another doll started. Mickey sat back and watched them.

"Come on we can managed one afternoon". Will sighed as the last started talking.

"Yeah it's not like it's forever". Will replied sarcastically.

AN: ok short snippets I know but please read and review all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Oh baby _

_Chapter: 6 out of 10. _

_Beth wandered downstairs after sleeping for what felt like a lifetime she could hear Max's raised voice from the landing but she had to go down a few stairs to fully hear him. _

"_No mother your behaviour was totally unacceptable". Beth could see the frown lines on Max's forehead he looked increasingly stressed. Beth felt a pang of guilt at the pit of her stomach. "Beth is a good person and a good friend and what me and Beth choose to do within our friendship or our relationship is between us". Max practically shouted down the phone. "right fine I'm going to call you later when you've calmed down enough to breathe". Max flung the phone on the other side of the sofa before pushing himself upright. _

"_I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and your mother". Beth said cautiously from her position on the stairs as she watched Max jump at the sound of her voice he expected her to still be sleeping. _

"_oh you didn't don't worry". Beth smiled slightly coming down the remainder of the stairs so she was level with Max in the living room. Max pulled her close to him and she let him feeling safe in his arms. _

"_things not always been great between you then?". Beth questioned slightly lifting her head up from his chest to ask him. _

"_no not for a while". Beth felt Max sigh deeply threw the rumble in his chest. Max couldn't remember a time he and his mother saw eye to eyes it seemed like they were just to different Max's mum wanted him to settle and start a family instead of focusing so hard on his career as far as she was concerned he had made it he was a successful police officer what more did he want. Max wanted that too he wanted nothing more than to come home to a family on a night but he knew he hadn't met the right person yet. Max had been attending Friday/Saturday night dinners since the day he moved out but it was never anything more thank occasional chit chat about nothing important or anything Max cared about. Beth got a strong feeling it wasn't something Max wanted to discuss._

"_let's talk about something more entertaining". Beth smiled up at Max taking his hands and leading him to the sofa. _

"_or let's not talk at all". Beth giggled slightly as Max kissed her hotly whilst pushing her further down on the sofa. _

_Sally walked into the station on a mission today was going to b the day Terry was going t do his fair share of helping with Annabelle. Sally knew form Mickey that only a few member of CID were walking this shift so it shouldn't be to bad for him t look after Annabelle for three hours maximum whilst she got some outstanding paperwork done. Sally would rather not spend her Sunday afternoon in the computer room of Sun Hill police station but not as much as she didn't want another bollocking from the inspector for fourth day in a row it was just easier to chill out sit down and get it done. _

"_Terry". Sally walked into CID with a confidence she didn't feel/ _

"_what?". He didn't even look up at her whilst she spoke to him. _

"_here's your daughter enjoy". Sally breathed out slowly as she dumped Annabelle on the growing pile of files appearing on his desk. _

"_what do you think you are doing?". Terry stood up but it was too late Sally was at the doors getting ready to walk out. _

"_I should be done in a few hours". Sally smiled sweetly at him as she pushed the doors open. _

"_you are not leaving her here". Terry shouted after her but the doors were already closed. Terry sat back down in frustration he had expected to come in get his work done and leave no interruptions, no complications, no anything just a nice Sunday shift. Sally was smiling all the way to the canteen to pick up her daily coffee and cake order it was just what she needed to get through stacks of paperwork, but by the time Sally got to her computer her mood was already dampening she could of sworn the paperwork had tripled overnight…either that or she was staying overnight to complete it. _

_Will knocked loudly on the door waiting for the guy he knew would understand his situation open it. _

"_Will". Nate seemed surprised to find Will on his doorstep it was highly irregular for Will to just drop by. _

"_Millie's pregnant". Nate just stepped aside letting Will go straight into the living room. _

"_congratulations" Nate didn't know what else to say. _

"_is it?". Will gratefully took the beer Nate was holding out to him. _

"_not planned then?". Will looked horrified at the thought. _

"_god no, I don't even know how it happened wee always been careful". Will really couldn't get his head around it he was going to become a father. This was something totally new and totally different he was going to have this little person totally dependant on him he couldn't ever walk away now. _

"_well sometimes it doesn't always work". Will smiled. _

"_do you think?". Nate grinned at Will pleased to see with a smile again. _

"_you'll figure it out". Nate shrugged his shoulders remembering back to the few pregnancy scares he had given people luckily he had always been lucky but couldn't help wondering about the girls who hadn't gotten his number maybe he did have a child or two out there after all. _

"_different topic of conversation". Will took a large swig of his beer. _

"_yep". Nate flicked the tele on watching yesterday football highlights come up. Will looked over a Nate pleased to have someone there that he could just vent to. _

_Kezia knocked before entering Smithy's flat to collect Junior after Smithy agreed to have him the night before so Kezia could get some sleep._

"_Aww". Kezia said to herself after finding the pair curled up on the sofa Junior laid nicely on Smithy's chest his wristband just inches away from Junior back so he could easily insert it when needed. Kezia was just about to pick Junior up and leave when she decided to take a picture and better still make it one for face book. Kezia smiled at the picture as she clicked upload. It Didn't take her long to gather Junior's things together she only really needed to car seal baby bag and electronic nappies and bottles that should have been in the baby bag but knowing Smithy they were spread out. After about five minutes of looking Kezia was ready to leave picking Junior up and inserting her key in the back so the computer knew that she was now looking after Junior. Kezia secured Junior in the car before heading home planning o spend a nice Sunday afternoon in bed providing Junior was going to be nice and let her get at least a few hours. Just as Kezia was drifting off she heard her phone beep alerting her of a message. _

_From: smithy _

_Next time you try and abduct our son I would recommend not texting me at 10.58 am to announce you are on your way and secondly don't upload pictures to face book. Xx _

Kezia smiled as she flipped her phone closed placing it under her pillow before drifting off into a blissful slumber. 

AN: Right ive done my part by writing it so can I now ask you to do your by reviewing please. Krissie. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Oh baby

chapter: 7 out of 10

X X X X

Beth smiled as she got Lydia out of the car a good gossip with her older sister was just what she needed right now, everything was so confusing she didn't know what she wanted from one moment to the next and Max wasn't helping matter either it was slowly dawning on Beth that her and Max hadnt actually sat down to have a proper conversation all their relationship if you could call it that was spent having sex.

"Hey B" Beth older sister Morgan stood up to hug her whilst quickly looking into the car seat to be honest the whole virtual baby thing creeped her out and she was still recovering from the shock of Beth telling her the 'baby' was joining them for lunch.

"Hi" Beth responded by kissing her sisters cheek.

"so how's things?" Morgan sipped her wine quietly waiting for Beth to fill her in on all the juicy gossip.

"hectic" Beth replied taking a large swig of hers.

"OK" Morgan replied.

"How do you know if a guy is into you?" Beth sighed hardheartedly.

"i don't know I've been married for four years it feels like a lifetime since I had to worry about that kind of thing". Beth smiled she couldn't wait to settle down and not have to play the dating game anymore, if Beth was been honest she knew her and Max would never end up been serious they were just two totally different people. Max was complicated and arrogant and Beth liked uncomplicated and laid back. Beth immediately thought to her ex he was the one Beth thought she would spend the rest of her live with but it just hadn't worked out things were moving far to quickly for Beth's liking she started to get too comfortable there was no excitement no passion anymore and Beth ended about a month ago. Morgan sighed looking at her sister she wished she had the answer to Beth's question but also knew that Beth knew whoever this guy was if he was into her she wouldn't have to ask.

"sorry I was just thinking" Beth looked up to find her sister staring at her.

"don't worry about it" Morgan smiled.

"how are the babies?" Beth quickly changed the subject of conversation.

"the twins are fine,my mum's watching them for the afternoon". Morgan looked all dreamy at the thought of her three month old twins.

"they are growing so fast". Beth remembered back to last Sunday before she had all this baby drama, her life seemed so simple then it was easy to keep busy and not think about Jeff.

"they are". Morgan hated when things were like this with her and Beth the weren't full sisters Morgan's dad had had and affair with Beth's mum which resulted in Beth's mum getting pregnant. Beth and Morgan looked at each other for a moment before smiling and then picking up the order menu's the two girls had been raised so differently it was hard to vision them as sisters.

X X X X

Sally ran her hands through her hair as she saved the last of her work it was after four and Sally desperately wanted to get home and back to Mickey it had been a long day and she was hoping he'd took her previous hints about making them dinner tonight. Sally logged of and collected her missing paperwork from the printer before sealing it in a folder and placing it on Inspector Gold's desk.

"Terry?". Sally peered into the seemingly empty CID room. Sally noticed the briefing room was full of pretty much all the CID staff. Sally walked past Terry's desk luckily seeing the note which was left there addressed to her.

_Sally, if you want your doll you'll have to go and see the custody sergeant because I don't have time to play daddy to some fake plastic doll. I have more important things to do with my time and to be fair even if I didn't I still would not waste my time looking after it. Terry. _

Sally screwed the note up in frustration how he thought he could get away with this was beyond her. They were chosen as a team and no Terry did not seem like much of a team player she thought at least he would have the common decency to watch the doll for a few hours whilst she took care of some work of her own after all it wasn't like she was expecting him to contribute anything towards looking after her after today. Sally stormed down the stairs and into the front desk before turning sharply on her heels and going to custody. Mickey was proving to be more of a partner in this than she first imagined and he was the least paternal person she knew.

"Hi smithy do you have the baby please?" Sally smiled politely the last thing she needed was to be dragged to the sergeants office to be giving a talking to for lack of respect, at this precise moment she wanted to get Annabelle and get the hell out. Sally needed a large glass of wine and fast.

"Mickey" Sally called softly as she entered there flat.

"in here" Mickey hollered from the kitchen.

"mm something smells nice" Sally smiled this was just what she needed.

"good because I wanted to talk to you". Sally looked worried.

"OK. What about?" Sally didn't like the look that was currently sitting on Mickey's face.

"my mum's wedding". Sally laughed for a minute she thought Mickey was breaking up with her.

" alright is there a problem?" Sally settled Annabelle on one of the dining room chairs before sitting herself on the kitchen worktop.

"sort off" Mickey rubbed the back of his neck something Sally had learnt was not a good sign.

"OK". Sally breathed out slowly he was about to dis-invite her and she knew it.

"they've asked us if we want to stay overnight with them the night before the wedding but that would mean we would have to take Annabelle for the night in order to complete the task". Sally sighed it just worked out that the day Annabelle was going back was the day before Mickey's parents got married so everything had slotted in nicely.

"i could ask the Inspector if we could switch her off a day early or we could just leave later that night". Sally tried to reason with him she hadn't met Mickey's parents yet and she wanted it to all go smoothly.

X X X X

Millie shot out of bed as the sudden urge to be sick took hold of her.

"You OK?" Will called into her.

"fine" Millie replied hotly she was sick of feeling crap all the time

"right". Will groaned as he lay back down trying to get comfy with all that was going on he was shattered and wanted to spend his day off in bed but between Millie going to be sick every two seconds and the sound of her phone going off every two seconds he hadn't even manged to close his eyes for more than five seconds.

"Will?". Millie climbed back into bed not even attempting to cuddle upto him she knew it was a lot for him to handle.

"yeah". Will turned to face her.

"Are you scared?". Millie knew deep down he must be as petrified as she was.

"About what?. Will knew another baby talk was coming and he really couldn't face it he wanted to think about something other than impending fatherhood for more than a minute. This time a week ago they were just a happy couple having fun and enjoying life and now they were going to be parents that had top discuss living arrangements and childcare and nursery themes and names and birthing patrners and antenatal classes it was all abit daunting. The thought of becoming a father frightened the life out of him. Will didn't even know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Millie but know he had no choice he was going to have to even if they split up he was stuck with her for life.

"About how things are going to change". Millie was looking at Will but it looked like he hadn't even heard her or even registered she was in the same room with him all he had was this frightened look on his face and fear dancing in his eyes. Millie was beginning to doubt everything she had worked so hard to get into the police force and even more to find a station she liked, she was happy here she had friends that were friends and not just work colleagues her life was going for once in her life and now it was all going to change. Millie and Will both just laid staring into space both having visions of the future and the way it looked they weren't going to be happy. Millie closed her eyes trying to breathe more evenly and stop the tears from falling for her eyes. Should she be looking at other options maybe she didn't have to have this baby after all.

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this latest chapter and not even going to write that I will try and update regularly because to be honest I don't know if I will have the time to finish my stories so if I don't I want to take the time to thank you all for your reviews and support of this story I will make a conscious effort to finish it but I am not promising anything. Many thanks Krissie xxxx


End file.
